Dreams and truth
by PixieYunie
Summary: HatoriMayu fanfic, just because there aren't enough of them. Hatori finally figures out his feelings about the great sensei. What will he do and how will Mayu respond?
1. Chapter 1 Disturbing Dreams

_Hello Folks! Here is __chappie__ one of my new story, hope you will like it._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, if I did I would have married Hatori a long time ago XD. So please don't sue, I'm nothing but a poor students. I don't make any profits, I only write them for fun._

Chapter 1 Disturbing Dreams

Hatori laid smoking in bed. He had been awake for hours. Through the curtains the first rays of sunshine could be seen and another new day would begin soon.

Hatori wasn't pondering about all that. His mind was set on a woman that appeared in his dreams almost every night. It was a shock that it wasn't Kana who came to haunt him. The pain that usually appeared when he thought about her was slowly fading away. He had to admit it scared the hell out of him, he had lived with the painful memory for nearly three years and it made a part of his life. Losing this meant a new way of living life and he wasn't sure how to do this.

The tears of a beautiful woman came back to his memory. She had cried for him, without a shame, like a child. She had cared for him. He wasn't even able to give her a hug in return and it had annoyed him. Hatori had wanted to comfort her, to stop the tears and stop the shaking of her body. Some reasons might be less noble. The moment he stepped into her bookstore and saw her flushed face, he had wanted to hold her. Mayu was always uncomfortable around him. His guess was that this was the reason for being the former lover of her best friend. Next to that she had been dating Shigure for a short while. Why they had been dating was a big mystery to him. Mayu was a smart woman and he wondered how many arguments they had. All and all it wasn't a surprise she wasn't comfortable around him.

After he invited her to dinner they had talked about small things for hours. Mayu did most of the talking and he listened and watched her. Mayu was full of life, with her things never could be dull. During this intimate dinner, he began to know and appreciate her. She talked with a lot of love and amusement about her job. From Yuki and Kyo he knew she hardly showed but she loved teaching with every part of her soul.

It was long after midnight when he took her home. She had some trouble walking straight. Some time during the evening she had changed for beer to something stronger, just to annoy him. During the walk home she constantly bumped into him. At first he laughed about it, later he found he was in trouble. Not only about the curse, he was also close to losing his self control. It wasn't something he was used to. Not even with Kana he was close to losing it. And now with this 'slightly' drunk woman he felt the desire running through his body. At her front door he kissed her cheek and it took a lot of the famed self control to walk away from her.

Now, three months later he found himself thinking about her again. He wondered what she was doing, what she was thinking. Reality had been taken over by dreams. This night he had woken up sweating and even worse: blushing.

'_I'm glad Ayame and Shigure don't see me_ _now_' he thought while slowly inhaling the smoke. He wouldn't hear the end of it. Plus, his secret would inevitably go to Mayu and that wasn't what he had in mind.

Next to him the phone started ringing. Expecting it to be Akito, he picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Haa-san!" was heard on the other side of the line, speaking of the devil.

"Shigure." Hatori said in confirmation.

"What are you doing up so early?"

"Sleep never came, besides I could ask the same question to you." Hatori sat on the side of his bed, wondering why his friend was calling him.

"I'm a novelist. We work at strange hours." Came the reply

Hatori had the feeling Shigure had a wide grin on his face.

"You are writing porn again, aren't you?" It wasn't a question, he already knew the answer.

"Haa-san!" Shigure said in a fake hurtful way. "A long lost spring is no such thing! It's about two people who find each other sexually!"

Hatori lot another cigarette and sighed. "Why did you call, Shigure?"

He grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt from a nearby chair and slowly got dressed.

"Akito told me you haven't been yourself lately. Guess I was checking on you." Shigure seemed a lot more serious than usual.

"I'm fine" Hatori said. He wasn't interested in Akito knowing about his feelings for Mayu.

"Thinking about Kana-chan?"Shigure pushed the subject a little.

"No." He decided to tell a bit of the truth, because that was usually best.

"So, what does occupy that brilliant mind of yours?" The voice of Shigure had gone soft and he realized that he really seemed worried about him. Maybe Shigure could indeed be a great friend.

"I won't tell Akito-san" Shigure mentioned after realizing the reason of Hatori's silence.

"I've been having weird dreams lately."He finally admitted.

"Pornographic dreams, Haa-san?" Shigure grinned and the dragon blushed for the second time that night.

"Sometimes." The answer came after a moment of thought. He heard Shigure laughing out loud now at the other side of the line. He was glad he didn't have this conversation face to face.

"And who appeared in these naughty, naughty dreams?"

"That is of no importance" Hatori wasn't prepared to tell him everything.

"So it's someone I know?!" Shigure laughed again. "Are you blushing now, Haa-san?"

"I most certainly am NOT!" Hatori said even though Shigure was right.

"Haa-san is blushing! Haa-san is blushing!"Shigure said in a sing-song voice.

"Shut up! And stop sending Ayame a text message!" The lack of sleep was affecting his mood.

"HA HA HA! Too late!"

Hatori gave aloud sigh. He already wondered why he told Shigure about his troubles. _'This day couldn't possibly get any worse.'_ He thought.

"You know what? I'm going to tell Mayu-chan too today!" Shigure sounded as happy as a child in a candy store.

"NO! Not her!"Hatori replied too fast and too loud and he realized it too late. It wasn't like him to react in this manner but he absolutely didn't want her to know.

"OOOOH! I think I just discovered who the mystery lady is." Shigure laughed again and praised his own brilliance.

"Please don't tell her, she'll think I'm a fool."Hatori grunted in defeat. He never was able to keep secret long from Shigure.

"I highly doubt that Haa-san."

"You dated her for a month." It sounded like an offence. Jealousy was never a pretty thing.

"Haa-san is so oblivious!"We dated because she was lonely and I was bored."

Hatori raised an eyebrow. This information was definitely new for him.

"Why?"He was only able to ask.

"You should ask her yourself. She will be at the bookstore today."With those words Shigure ended the conversation and left Hatori alone with his thoughts.

He let himself fall back on the bed and he covered his eyes with an arm. "This day could get worse." He said out loud and grunted. Still he was getting curious about what Mayu could/ would tell about her relationship with Shigure.

A knock on the door broke his line of thoughts. The maid of the house came to get him for his daily check-up on Akito. Hatori got into his bathroom, washed his face and brushed his teeth. After that he was ready to start the day.

When he stood in front in front of Akito's bedroom, he prayed time would pass fast.


	2. Chapter 2 About Roman uniforms

_Here is __chappie__ 2, enjoy!! The only beta reader I've got is me, so errors are quite probable. Sorry!!_

_I still don't own them, if I did Hatori would be wearing a lot less in the anime/manga XD._

Chapter 2: About Roman uniforms and books

Mayuko Shiraki was completely bored. It was a Saturday afternoon and at the moment there were no customers in the bookstore. Her parents were out for the weekend and she had promised to look after the shop. It was a small repayment for still not being married.

Out of complete boredom she had been grading all her students' work that weren't due to be finished until next month. '_It would make me even more popular with my students_.' She thought, while playing with her long blonde hair.

She had prayed to all the gods she knew that Shigure wouldn't visit the shop today. Still, she never had much luck. Shigure had the annoying habit to visit her when she was on her worst. Like when she was swallowing herself in self pity, he would come around to make things even worse. She never understood her former boyfriend. He was like a ripple in the water. Mysterious, he was, but in a different way as Hatori. Shigure was more the mad mysterious kind of guy. She always believed he had more layers of his personality, when he showed only one. If he told her everything about his life, what would she have found?

She checked her watch, another two more hours before she could go home. At home mountains of chocolate were waiting for her. Here, there were only, dusty old books, no food.

Mayu stood up from her comfortable chair and wandered through the corridors with books everywhere the eye could see. Her favorite section was the history section and a lot of those books ended up in her apartment. If her house was slightly bigger, she would start her own library.

In one of the bookshelves she grabbed a book about ancient Rome and she returned with it to her desk. It had been a while since she last read something about the Romans.

After half an hour or so, her eyelids dropped slowly and soon she was fast asleep. She dreamed about Hatori in a Roman military uniform (he had lovely knees).

"Mayuko-chan?" Hatori asked in her dream in a most sensual way. Maybe some of Shigure rubbed of on her, she wasn't sure.

"Wake up, Mayuko-chan." He asked her and it made her frown.

"Don't wanna wake up. Having good dream." She murmured and Hatori laughed at her.

Suddenly she felt something cold and wet in her face and her eyes shot open. In front of her stood Hatori, unfortunately not in the Roman uniform.

"Do I want to know what you were dreaming about?" he smiled at her when he saw her face turn red.

"Hatori-kun?" she asked while she rubbed the sleep out her eyes.

"That would be me." He grabbed the book she had been reading and frowned. "Reading about male Roman military uniforms?" he looked at her and she blushed even more.

"Where you looking for a special book? There are brilliant old books about medical stuff." She knew, she had been reading most of them.

"I wasn't looking for new books." he sat down in one of the red chairs and he looked as if he belonged there.

"Why are you here, then?" she frowned, thinking about why he was here. The supermarket for starters, was on the other side of the road.

"I came here to see you." he said matter of factly. Her eyes widened.

"Me? Do you want to talk about Kana?"

There was no way in heaven that he would come to see her, just her.

"I don't want to talk about Kana, I want to talk about you." he sighed and wondered if he really treated her so badly to have her think that he didn't have any interest in her person. He looked at her face and saw she was rendered speechless.

"You mean more to me than the fact that you are Kana's best friend." '_And Shigure's former girlfriend._' He admitted to himself.

She could only stare at him, bewildered. She felt the unwanted hope flow through her body. She didn't want to get hurt by her own stupidity.

"What time does the shop close?" his words brought her back to reality. Mayu checked her watch and cursed loudly.

"Jeez, I already could be at home eating mountains of chocolate."

"That hurt my ego." Hatori grimaced. "Still can I offer you a drink at my humble home?"

Mayu smiled and pretended to think for a moment. "Only if you make me dinner."

"That can be arranged, madam." He bowed for her and she smiled.

She swiftly closed the shop and when she finally closed the door, he was waiting for her. His long black coat made him seem even taller than he already was. And she had to admit, even more good looking.

"That coat looks good on you." She smiled when he offered her his arm and she took it without thinking twice.

"It keeps me warm." He shrugged how he looked never really mattered to him.

Mayu's eyes shifted from Hatori to the starlit sky. "It's been awhile since we walked like this."

"I remember you being drunk, vey clearly." He said in mock annoyance.

"I was so not drunk, Hatori-kun!" she punched him playfully in the shoulder.

"Mayuko-chan, you weren't even able to walk straight! I'm a doctor, I can tell the difference between somebody that is drunk and somebody that is not."

"So basically, what you are trying to say is… that you are jealous."

He shot her a look that told her everything she just said was the complete truth. She could only laugh at him.

"Fine, fine. Next time you can drink and I'll bring you home."

She hoped 'next time' would be soon.

He gave her a small smile and squeezed her hand gently as a thank you. "Sounds like a great idea."


	3. Chapter 3 Honesty

Chapter 3 Honesty

_Here is another chappie, hope you'll enjoy! I Still don't own anything, even when I want to, really badly!_

He had taken her hand when he led her across the Sohma estate and told her to be silent. It had excited her that he was bold enough to hold her hand. On the other side, it had frightened her when he told her to make as little noise as possible.

Hatori's home was at the vey end of the estate and when they finally arrived, she was happy to be there. She immediately felt safe and Mayu was curious enough to check everything out. The interior was manly but still managed to be cozy. The floor and some of the furniture were made of dark wood. There were a lot of windows and she assumed that during the day the house would be bathing in light.

Unconsciously, she had been looking for photos of Kana. She couldn't find any. _'Maybe there was one in his bedroom…'_ she thought. _'Bedroom ?! Don't think those words in connection with Hatori!'_

Hatori walked passed her and she blushed, again. He removed his tie and threw it on the nearest chair. Next he opened some of the top buttons of his white shirt and sat down carelessly in a chair.

Mayu could do nothing but stare at him and gulping. To her, it was the sexiest thing she had ever seen in her life.

Too late she realized he was watching her and she quickly moved her gaze from him to a painting on the wall. Had she been looking at Hatori, she would have seen him smile.

"Can I offer you something to drink?" he said to break the silence.

"Tea would be nice." She answered but still too ashamed of herself to look at him.

Hatori rose from his comfortable leather chair. He stopped in front of her and forced her to look at him.

"Please sit down." He whispered in her ear. "Make yourself at home." For just friends he had been too close, her nose almost touched his.

"Y-y-y-e-s-s. Fine, I'll sit down." Mayu hammered and Hatori grinned.

Mayu choose a spot as far from Hatori's chair as possible. The fact that she was in his home, still seemed unreal to her. For more than two years she loved him from afar. Now they were getting closer than they ever had been before. She hoped with all her heart that she could bear it to be just friends with him. Even though, seeing him already made her happy.

After a few minutes Hatori returned with the perfectly made tea on a wooden handcrafted tray.

"Sheesh Hatori-kun. You'll make a perfect bride."Mayu said when she smelled the delicious aroma of the hot drink.

Hatori laughed and handed her a cup. When he had prepared his own cup he sat down next to her.

"Not a bride, I hope. I prefer to be the groom myself."

The couch was way too tiny for Mayu's comfort. His upper leg was touching hers in a most disturbing way.

"Aww." She said when she retained from her original shock. "You would look vey cute in a wedding dress from Ayame's shop." She gave him an innocent smile and patted his knee.

"I'm sure you would blackmail me for the rest of my life." Hatori took a sip of his tea and started to relax. Mayuko made him feel more relaxed than he had been in years.

"Nah, Shigure would be the one to do that before I even could think 'blackmail'."

Mayu also took a sip of her tea and nearly burned the inside of her mouth, since it was still way to hot for her to drink.

"Now, that would be funny if it wasn't true." Hatori had no trouble visioning Shigure with his evil grin and information that would embarrass him for the rest of his life. In fact, he had been the victim of it only last night.

"Shigure is such an evil pervert." Mayu laughed. He seemed okay, when he wasn't standing in front of her.

"If you think so little of him, then why was he your boyfriend?" It took him some trouble to get the words out of his mouth, but he had to know. He saw Mayu's eyes widen and her hands clutched around the cup, she was clutching it so hard that her knuckles turned white. Hatori placed a hand over hers and smiled softly.

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

'_Since when had Hatori been so nice?'_ she wondered. Something about his manners towards her had changed. Sometimes she would think he was flirting a bit. It was probably her wild imagination.

She shook her head. "It's okay. We are friends and Shigure is your family. You have a right to know."

Hatori nodded but his hand was still holding hers.

"I was lonely and he was bored. That's why we agreed to go out with each other. Ne never held me or kissed me, we were just together. Now I know that dating someone because you are lonely only makes the loneliness increase."

"I'm glad you told me." He hesitated for a moment. "So Shigure never kissed you."

Mayu raised an eyebrow, not seeing the importance of that fact. "No, never. Why?"

"Because I wanted to be the first Sohma to do that." After that he kissed her slowly.

At first she thought she must be dreaming, but when she felt his lips begging for entrance she knew this was real. He never kissed this good in her dreams.

The cups of tea were forgotten and lay on the floor now. Mayu had placed her arms around him and was playing with his hair.

Hatori was relieved when she kissed him back. He had been so afraid that she would push him away.

Never in his life, had he hated the curse more than now. He wanted to pull her close so badly. He had to admit she kissed even better than in his dreams, and in his dreams she had been really good.

After the minutes passed they both had to come back up fro air. "Damn, you never kissed this good in my dreams." Mayu still had some trouble breathing and she touched her bruised lips. Kana never told her he kissed like a god.

"Was I in your dreams, Mayuko-chan?" he shot her a sly grin.

"I think you can call me Mayu again." She grinned and after that she claimed his lips again.


	4. Chapter 4 Worry and Doubt

_Heya everybody!! Here is another chapter of Dreams and truth. I know it's short, but I still think it's rather cute. The next chapter will probably the last one, I'm not sure though. I never know where my fantasy leads me, discomforting thought really._

_Disclaimer: I still don't own anything, well I do own the manga's in bookshelf. But that's about it. _

Chapter 4 Worry and Doubt

It was the second night he laid in bed smoking. It was turning into another bad habit. Still, there was one big difference: Mayu was lying beside him, asleep.

He had trouble keeping his eyes from the sleeping form. Hatori knew he brought her in grave danger by bringing him here, the heart of the Sohma family. Close to Akito. He was thinking hard about this situation and how he could keep her safe.

Some part of him wanted to push her away from him, to protect her. Another part couldn't bear to lose her now. The summer was slowly melting the snow in his cold heart. Honda-kun had been right. Snow will melt, without prevail. He should say that to her, someday. She really was a good kid.

But thinking about that didn't bring him closer to finding a solution to his troubles. He didn't want to think about Akito's reaction and he hoped to keep Mayu's existence secret for as long as possible. The last thing he wanted was to get her hurt.

What this sunny creature saw in him was beyond him. He was nearly blind on one eye and his life was centered on a cursed family. He sighed and inhaled the smoke again. What would she do if she found out about the curse? Would she still accept him or would he be lonely again?

"You keep frowning like that and you will be all wrinkly and ugly in ten years." He heard a sleepy voice saying beside him.

The frown was immediately replaced by a content and intimate smile. "Good morning, summer."

She groaned and closed her eyes. "Don't tell me its morning already."

Hatori checked his alarm clock next to his bed. "Its six o'clock."

She groaned again in despair. "That is way too early to start the day. So what are you thinking about so darn early in the morning?"

"Nothing."He shrugged.

"You are lying to me."It wasn't a question. She always had her ways of reading him.

He looked at her with a steady gaze and raised his hand to touch the birthmark beneath her eye.

"I was wondering what you see in me."

"Hatori, you idiot. There is nothing I don't like about you." She gave him a faint smile and felt a little uncomfortable for being this honest. Being in his bed only added to that discomfort.

She could see his emotions reflected in his eyes. "Thank you." Was all he said.

She gave him a quick kiss on his check. "Can we go back to sleep now?"

Mayu yawned and on that moment he kissed her.

"No fair!" She punched him in the chest. "I thought we were going to sleep?" she snorted and yawned again.

"Really that tired, Mayu?" he smiled.

"You kept me awake the entire night, mister. Now let me sleep or else I'll get grumpy."

She lay down in a comfortable way and in doing so she also stole all the blankets. He didn't mind about that. He would steal them back when she was asleep.

"Sleep tight, handsome." She muttered.

"Same to you, Summer." He lay down next to her as close as he could get without hugging her, and closed his eyes.

All his worries were gone for a while.


	5. baby, bangs and a phone call

_Finally, another chapter about Hatori and Mayu. Even though this chapter is mostly about the friendship between Mayu and Kana. Hope you'll like it._

_Disclaimer: I still don't own anything._

Usually she would enjoy her cup of tea, but at the moment she was lost in thoughts. 'He was hiding something from her' was one of those thoughts. Even after the month they had been together now, hr still didn't trust her enough to tell her his secrets. A dark, evil part of her thought that he would have told Kana. They were feelings she wasn't proud of. Kana was her best friend.

Kana, the person she was waiting for, here at the tea room. Kana the woman that was already late by half an hour. Mayu frowned and took a sip from her once hot tea. She was getting worried, Kana wasn't the person to be late. She had already checked her mobile phone but there were no missed calls or text messages.

With the phone in her hand she was pondering about whether she should send Kana a message. In the mean time she send a text message to Hatori:_ Are you free tonight? I have beer at home! You don't! Not anymore, I mean. See you soon, Mayu_

When the text message was send, she sighed. She hoped she would see him this evening, even against her better judgment. He was always busy. At least that's what he told her. She was doubting if he even wanted to spend time with her. And where was Kana!!!

Suddenly a pair of arms were wrapped around her tightly and her cheek was kissed several times. She didn't have to be a sidekick to know that the person behind her was putting a lot of effort into making some amends.

"You had me worried." Mayu sat when Kana had finally released her and sat down. Kana smiled brightly, fully aware that she would be forgiven in an instant. She may look like an angel, she was as cunning as the devil himself.

"Please, forgive me Mayu. I had an appointment with the doctor." Mayu immediately frowned again and feelings of worry for her friend rushed through her body, like blood flooded through her veins.

"Don't worry, Mayu." Kana said when she saw the look on her friends face. "The doctor only told me I will be a mother soon." The smile on Kana's face grew wider, when she saw Mayu's eyes grow big.

When some of the initial shock was gone, Mayu started to ask all the questions that popped into her mind. "You are pregnant? How far along are you? Is everything okay with the baby?" She didn't care that she was rambling like an idiot, it's not every day you hear that your best friend is pregnant form her first born.

"Three months and according to doc, we are both in excellent health."Kana placed a loving hand on her belly. She looked even more angelic than ever.

"Oh my God! I just can't believe it! You are going to be a mommy!! You will be the best mom in the world." Mayu grinned and all her previous dark thought were gone. For now she was happy for her friend that had suffered so much.

"You think so?" Kana seemed unsure. Mayu thought she was the most caring and patient person in the world. "I don't want to be a bad mother, you know."

Mayu squeezed Kana's hand gently. "You are going to be the greatest mom that ever walked on this planed. I will bet my house on that."

"Thank you." Kana said happily. "But you hate your place. You are always complaining it's too small and that you have free airco in the winter. Besides, Mayu will already be the greatest mom. I bet all my money on that."

Kana laughed out loud, Kana could always make her laugh. "That was in a manner of speaking, you twit! And you can't bet any money, you are always broke. It's your husband that has money."

Still the thought of her having children remained in the back of her head. How would Hatori think about little Mayu's and little Hatori's.

"I doubt that, Kana. I don't have your patience nor your caring personality." Kana responded immediately, a bit furious. "Nonsense, You care too much about others and too little about yourself! Look at you, you are the best teacher I have ever seen."

Mayu snorted, she was sure a lot of her students would say other wise. She knew better, though than to argue with Kana, it was futile. "Whatever you say, Kana." She mumbled.

Both were quiet for a moment, both of them lost in their own thoughts. Mayu was the first to break the silence. "Enough talking about me." It always made her a bit uncomfortable when the conversation was getting too personal. "Tell me everything the doctor said."

Kana looked up and suddenly spotted some small differences. "Let's leave that for another time. There is something you're not telling me, Mayu."She stated. It wasn't a question, she knew her shy and modest friend well enough.

Mayu blushed and looked everywhere except Kana's face. "I don't know what you're talking about." She muttered.

Kana had to laugh. Now she noticed it, the signs were quite obvious. "You're seeing someone. He makes you happy." Her friends eyes were brighter and looked more alive. She also wore a small secret smile around her lips. Mayu showed all the symptoms of a woman very much in love.

"Perhaps you're right." Mayu turned an exceptionally shade of red. Something that was habit since Hatori first kissed her.

"I know I'm right! Tell me everything! I should hate you for not telling me. How dare you Shiraki Mayuko!" Kana was happy for Mayu. If there was someone that deserved to be happy it was Mayu. For years Kana had the feeling that Mayu had been mourning over something and she was quite certain it had nothing to do with that annoying former boyfriend of hers, Shigure.

"I don't know, there's not much to tell I guess. He does make me happy. I feel so completely woman when I'm around him. He can make me laugh and he is very tall. One of his best points, I'll have to admit." Mayu giggled, a sound that seemed very odd coming from her.

"He seems great. I'm so happy for you, Mayu." Kana suddenly got a sly smile on her face. "Tell me Mayu, how is he in bed?" She wiggled her eyebrows. So much for looking like an angel. Mayu blushed furiously. "Uhm, we never.." she never finished her sentence, Kana had already interrupted. "Aww, that is so sweet, he must be serious."

Mayu still had some doubt about that, but she wanted to enjoy her time with him as much as possible. "Mayu, you deserve someone that loves you." Kana said and grabbed her hand again to squeeze it again. The tall woman smiled softly and felt a wee bit unsure. Hatori never told her he loved her or even liked her. Even though it were the words she so desperately needed to hear.

"Heeey! I thought you loved me!" Mayu said a bit loud. Kana grinned and finished her tea. "You know I do. Still I miss a tiny detail from you wonderful story. You never told me his name, so that must mean I know him." Kana stopped for a moment when she saw a horrified face in front of her. "Don't tell me you followed my advise. It's Hatori isn't it? That took you long enough!"

Mayu couldn't do anything but to bury her head in her hands. "You don't mind?" she whispered. Mayu was still afraid that Kana would have a problem with her and Hatori being together. Even when she had no memories of past events. Kana only smiled and finally convinced her otherwise. "Why would I mind? Didn't I tell you, you two would be great together. Seems that I was right again."

Mayu looked up and saw her happy friend in front of her. Perhaps it was indeed time to let go. Hatori seemed okay with their relationship, so why did she still have her worries? "Of course, you're right, you always are." Mayu mumbled.

"Yes and we are going to celebrate that fact. And of course the fact that we are pregnant and loved. But those are minor details." Kana laughed and Mayu joined. "And how are we going to that?" Mayu was sparkling and felt warm and fuzzy inside. Everything was well for now. "Shopping!!!" Kana nearly screamed.

Hours later they were busy chatting about baby clothes when they walked past shops. In their hands were at least a dozen bags. Suddenly Mayu stopped and looked inside a particular shop. Kana looked too and frowned. "Are you thinking about getting your hair cut?" she asked. Mayu was looking at a photo of a woman with short spiky hair.

"I like that." Mayu pointed at the photo. Kana looked more closely and imagined Mayu with such a hairdo. "It would suit you." Kana said. "You should do it."

Mayu nodded, still looking at the picture. "You're right, again. It's time for a new beginning." Kana had already opened the door. "Come on. I'll pay."

Mayu looked at herself in the mirror but didn't recognize herself with the short bangs. It had been an impulse but now she looked at her reflection, she knew she had made the right decision. Kana kept on telling her she looked fantastic and for the first time Mayu actually believed her. It really was time for a new beginning and she hoped and prayed it would be with Hatori. She wondered what he would say, if he would notice. She looked at herself again and grinned foolishly. She liked it and that was all that mattered.

After a heavy argument, mostly from Mayu's side, Kana did pay for her new haircut. "After all." Kana said. "You gave me all those baby clothes."

"That's not the same."Mayu muttered, feeling a bit shy.

When they walked out of the shop, Mayu's cell phone rang. By habit, she checked who was calling her on the display and to her great surprise and happiness it was Hatori.

She answered the phone with a huge smile on her face. "Hello, Hatori-kun." Mayu was happy that Kana ran of looking in another baby shop. She liked a bit of privacy when talking to Hatori. She was very good in saying very embarrassing things. Hatori found it funny, she didn't.

The first thing she heard from the other side of the line weren't happy sound though, they were obviously sobs.

"Hatori?"she asked, her voice full of concern. "Mayu." Said the choked up voice that she barely recognized as Hatori's voice. He wasn't the person that easily cried and he certainly wouldn't let anybody show it. The fact that he was calling her now, at this moment was a shock to her.

"Hatori, are you okay? What happened?" she could hear the panic in her voice and she wiped a tear from her eye. She cared for him so much. She felt his pain deep inside of her.

"It's just…" he wasn't able t say anything further and she heard more sobs. "Are you home, want me to come over." She asked when she wiped away another tear.

"Yes, I'm home. Please Mayu, I need you." Those sad words broke her fragile heart. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

Mayu hung up and rushed to the other side of the street, looking for Kana. After that she took the first taxi to Hatori's home.


	6. red eyes, love yous and chocolate sauce

She rushed up the stairs to the entrance of the Sohma estate, her breathing was ragged from running. Mayu knew now how to move around silently and unnoticed. After all, she spends quite a lot of time here, since Hatori couldn't leave often because of Akito's health. She didn't mind, she felt strangely at home with him. Perhaps even more so than at her apartment. With Hatori she was never lonely.

They were able to talk about a lot of things. Sometimes they talked about the weather and at other times she would tell him about her parents, her work and her life in general. Hatori had more trouble with talking, she didn't know why he was so 'obsessed' with taking care of Akito or why he turned out the way he is. Sometimes though she just graved his touch. Just to have his arms around her. He never held her and by now she was desperate for it.

When his house appeared in view, she noticed that the front door was already open. She moved even faster and entered the building. Mayu closed the door behind her and called out his name from the top of his lunges. Hoping he would hear her, but she got no reply. Therefore she began to search every room until she finally found him, in the living room.

He sat in one of the big, brown chairs, head buried in his hands. His hair was tousled and his clothes were all wrinkled. He didn't look like the well-groomed man she was used to see and it scared her. She knelt down in front of him, holding herself upright onto his knees. When he finally became aware of her presence he raised his head. When she saw his eyes, she noticed they were red and puffy and still filled with unshed tears. What could have happened to make him this devastated?

Mayu wanted to hug him, but wasn't sure he would allow her. He never did before. Perhaps he needed to talk first and she would listen, even if it took him an entire night. "Mayu…" his voice was hoarse and a mere whisper.

"Yes, I'm here." She gave him a faint smile and gave him knee a little squeeze to confirm her presence in the room. "What happened Hatori?"

"I lost something." He began, but she noticed that it took him a lot of strength to talk about it. "I lost a dear friend today." Tears turned his cheeks wet once more. He didn't wipe them away, he just let them be. As if he didn't notice them.

"Can your friend ever come back?" she asked cautiously. She watched him carefully, he seemed so sad but also in some strange way liberated. She couldn't explain the feeling, maybe she was entirely wrong.

Hatori shook his head and tears fell on his shirt. "He can never come back…" He choked back the tears before he continued. "Never again. I wished I had time to say goodbye."

"I'm sorry." And she was, she really was. She couldn't bear to see him like this, so lost. "I'm so sorry." Mayu looked into his eyes, like she had done so often this past month and saw he was trying to ask her something but was unable to. "Is there anything I can do, anything at all?"

He gave her a faint smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, still it was there. It was the beginning of hope. "You already did, Mayu. By coming here without questioning, leaving behind everything that you were doing. Thank you." He took with his hands hold of her left hand and made little drawings with one of his fingers in her palm.

Mayu was astonished. Of course she would come to him, didn't he know how she felt? Didn't he know that she was worried about him when something was wrong? "Hatori…"she began, but Hatori cut her of. He was looking at her hand that seemed small and fragile compared to his. "Mayu, would you have loved me, if I was a monster?"

"What are you talking about? I don't get it." Her brain was doing overtime to comprehend what he was saying, but she didn't understood. How could he be a monster, he was beautiful? "All I can say is that I will love you no matter what happened or will happen. Even if you want me to or not, I will always be by your side. No matter what "

Mayu just told him her most guarded secret, a secret she had been able to keep for years. But it didn't matter anymore. He deserved to know the truth, it was time to stop telling lies. At first he looked at her with a blank look until her words hit him. His expression changed from blank to completely shocked.

"I want you by my side, Mayu. But before you really want to be there and I understand if you have doubts later, but I must be honest with you. You told me everything about your family. Now it is time that I tell you about mine. The Sohma family isn't a normal family, it is cursed."

Their hands were as bonded as their hearts, when he told her everything. All his secrets, about _his _ parents, his youth, the curse, Shigure and Akito and finally Kana. He told her without stopping and she was listening without making any sound. She was just kneeling in front of him, being there.

When he done talking after hours, he looked up into her eyes. He was unsure, didn't know how she would react. He wouldn't think her a coward if she ran away from him now, even if that would break his heart. He just told her everything and he knew it wasn't all pretty.

Mayu, however was relieved. She finally understood why he never held her. He had been afraid of her reaction when he transformed into a sea dragon. He expected her to run away, leaving him behind but she wouldn't. Her heart had wept when he told her about Kana and how ill she was when she blamed herself for hurting his eye.

Hatori waited for her reaction, her face didn't betray anything of the feeling that were raging inside her. She didn't know how she would be able to tell him that she wouldn't leave him alone, even if he had a dark and shady past. In fact, she could think of only one thing to express her feelings.

With all the love and passion she could find in her tall but slim body she kissed him. Her act surprised him, for he didn't respond at first. But after he realized she was really kissing him and that it wasn't some sort of hallucination of his mind, he cupped her cheek and kissed her back.

Tears were still flowing over his cheeks, but now they were tears of happiness. Mayu could feel the salt of tears on her lips. She wasn't really sure whose they belonged to, because her eyes hadn't been dry in a while. Still, it was the most beautiful kiss they ever shared up until now.

He brushed his lightly calloused hands through her hair and suddenly noticed it was shorter than it had been. He broke of the kiss, the lack of contact caused Mayu to protest. He looked at her more carefully, he hadn't noticed her new look before. He had been too caught up in his misery. Now he saw the short bangs that fell around her face.

"You cut your hair." He stated, still moving his hand trough the soft hair. Mayu blushed and asked: "You like it? I rather did that on impulse."

Hatori smiled and answered while now holding her face in his hands. "You were always drop-dead gorgeous, but now you are stunning, the most beautiful thing I ever laid my eyes on." Mayu turned an ever deeper shade of red. No boyfriend had ever told her she was drop-dead gorgeous, let alone beautiful.

"Is the cold Hatori turning mushy on me?" she suddenly grinned. _Not that it wasn't __such __a bad change. If he does this more often, I will have a multiple heart attack. _She thought. _That wasn't such a bad thing either, he is a doctor after all._

"Could say the same about the great teacher Mayuko. If I remember correctly, you were the one that said 'I love you'." Mayu playfully hit him in the chest. "I wasn't being mushy, I was being honest. That is something entirely different."

"So was I."Hatori shot back, with a grin on his face, fully aware that Mayu wouldn't have anything to say to that. "Yeah, but.. I… you know…" she tried. Hatori had to laugh, he didn't know she could be this adorable.

"Hatori?" she finally asked. "Hmm?" he responded, when he leant back in his chair. Noticing it was getting dark outside. "Now that the curse is broken, am I able to hug you now?" she asked with a tiny voice.

He opened his arms and only said: "Finally." She crawled into his lap and noticed her head fitted perfectly in the crook of his shoulder. Hatori didn't knew he could be so happy when holding someone in your arms. His arms were around her, keeping her slim body warm. "I could stay like this forever." Mayu muttered after awhile. She felt safe in his strong arms and loved and cherished. She could hear his heart beating steadily in his chest, making her feel calm. "Than stay." He whispered in her ear.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was the first time he actually asked her to stay at other times it sort of just happened, because it was too late to go home. "You want me to?" the surprise was heard in her voice. Hatori only nodded, he wasn't sure he ever wanted her to leave again. He should tell her that, someday. He figured he already told her enough today.

For awhile they were both lost in thoughts, but it was Mayu that finally broke the silence. "You know what, I'm hungry!" she muttered happily. "I like dessert." When his eyes caught hers, he saw the mischief glittered in her pupils. "I don't have ice cream, or whipped cream or chocolate sauce." He told her. He really should go to the supermarket, he couldn't even make her a proper dessert. "That's okay." Mayu started grinning slyly, but Hatori didn't understand why. "Than what…?"

She kissed him before giving him a reply. "I could do with Hatori for dessert." If it was possible the grin grew wider. Hatori looked at her and felt a little blush flush over his face. _Who knew I__ could be this lucky? Next time I really __have to go to the supermarket and__ get chocolate sauce._ The thought made him smile.

"I know what you mean." The grin on her face disappeared and was replaced by another expression that he had never seen so strongly before, longing. He picked her up, without speaking and carried her to the bedroom.

In the middle of the night when she was resting her head on his shoulder for she was completely exhausted. Mayu wouldn't be surprised if she would never be able to walk again. "I think I died." She told the equally exhausted man next to her. His eyes met hers and she could see a light radiating from them that she had never seen before. "Don't die, who else would want to order and deliver my books?"

She hit him in the chest for the second time since she entered his house. "You will probably find another person crazy enough to do that." She moved even closer to him.

"Probably will, but I doubt I will ever love that person as much as I love you." The words slipped as easily from his lips as if he told her to pass the marmalade. She smiled at him lovingly. "You keep saying that and I will have to show you how much this words mean to me."

"That is sorely tempting." He said and he told her once more how much he loved her.


	7. Happily ever after

_So, I decided it was update time and finish this story. It certainly deserved to be finished. The poor thing had been hanging out there for ages (almost two years) and I wanted to change that now. I feel ashamed for not finishing this earlier and to be honest I don't have an excuse. All I can say is, here I am finishing it. Don't think of me too poorly__._

_Oh wait, I almost had forgotten the disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, nor Furuba. If I did we would be seeing this epilogue in the manga. Well, it would be better written of course._

**Chapter 7: Happily ever after.**

Two years later

Two years had passed since that day when the curse had broken. A lot had happened since that day and not just to him. A remarkable shift for the better had taken place in the entire Sohma family. Well, almost the entire family. The people he considered important in his life had changed for the better.

He was aware of the fact that the healing process had begun with Tohru and a year ago when he saw her again on a family meeting he had thanked her. Had thanked almost to the point that he was on his knees. He had cried when he had said his thanks to her and she had smiled. Like she always smiled, but she understood how much it meant to him. After all, she had been the one that encourage him to break the ice. The ice that he had placed around his heart.

Two years later, he smiled more. He cried more as well. But he didn't mind. He wasn't as cold as the snow any more. He showed the emotions that he felt. He had cried when he had proposed to Mayu and she said yes with a bright beaming smile. He had cried and she had cried along with him. They had cried when he showed her the ring that he had picked out for her. The ring had been simple, but it was just the way she wanted it. She didn't need big or flashy, she knew how he felt about her and that was enough.

He had cried when he made her his wife, when her father walked her down the aisle. He had been waiting for her at the end. Her smile was encouraging and he realized he was the happiest man on earth. Shigure had laughed about it, of course. Had called him a cry baby. Hatori called him a cry baby a few months later when he was wedded himself .

Mayu had been stunning in her white dress, there were flowers in her hair. When he saw her walking down the aisle, he thought of summer again. She was bright and beaming and she had pulled him with her. Now he was bright and he beamed too, not like her but he managed. He thought his life was complete when he turned her into a Sohma.

He cried again a couple of months later, when she had came running to him from the bathroom a white strip clutched in her hand. He remembered her face like yesterday. She was crying, but happy. He had never seen her so happy. At first he didn't understand what was going one. For she couldn't speak, so he just let her cry and held her. He liked her in his arms, he liked it because they fit.

When her body had stopped shaking and when she had regained her ability to speak she told him the best news she could ever give him. They were pregnant. It wasn't expected, but it was certainly loved. So he cried when heard Mayu was pregnant.

And he cried again when they decorated the baby room together. He cried because his life was perfect now. There had been small hiccups, of course. But he had enjoyed being with Mayu when she was pregnant. Even though she had terrible mood swings and begged for chocolate every few hours. He didn't mind and had gone to the supermarket whenever she wanted him to. During her pregnancy he spend a lot of time in the supermarket and he know knew the shop owner quite intimately. Still he didn't mind.

Mayu had often asked him when she had grown big with their baby if he still thought her beautiful. He always replied in the same manner. He said to her that she was the most beautiful thing in the world and that he loved her big time. The only thing he loved more was what she carried with her. She would smile than and say she understood. She felt the same.

He had cried when they were discussing names for the baby. But he had laughed as well. He had cried because it suddenly seemed so real. They really were going to have a baby. He had laughed because Mayu was deadpan on calling the baby 'Chocolate', because she had eaten chocolate so often. When he insisted on another name she came up with dozen of names of Roman emperors. He heard names like Augustus, Julius and Constantine. He asked her why she wanted a name like that but she didn't answer. She just smiled secretly. Not even when he had tickled her she revealed her secret. SO he had let go and asked her what they should name their child if it was a girl. She laughed and decided on 'Chocolate' again.

He cried now and he knew it wasn't the last time that tears would shine on his face. He didn't care. Mayu smiled at him, her smile was faint but bright. He sat next to her bed in the hospital and together they wept, while he held her. His daughter.

She was beautiful and perfect and everything he ever hoped her to be. In the end their baby girl wasn't named 'Chocolate', because they didn't want their precious thing to be teased at school. They named the baby after the girl that had brought them together. They named her Tohru.

_The End_

**Authors note: So I guess this little story is finished now. I'm quite happy with the last chapter, I think it works for them.**** And I'm sorry if it's too short, I apologize. **


End file.
